Episode 9979 (13th January 2020)
Plot Geoff begins cleaning the house himself to prove a point. A contrite Yasmeen wants to fulfill her obligations and a tussle ensues over the vacuum cleaner, which comes apart in their hands causing Geoff to fall and hit his head on the dinner table. Tyrone refuses to split his family up. Steve gets down on one knee in the Rovers and asks Tracy to marry him again. He is shocked when she says no. Geoff storms upstairs in a huff after scrubbing the entire downstairs to teach Yasmeen a lesson. Tracy explains to Steve that the underlying issues that caused her to sleep with Paula are still there and it'll take more than a gesture to fix them. Fiz wants the girls brought home and makes plans to stay at a B&B. Roy cleans Nina's door for her and suggests she'd feel safer living with him. She turns down his offer. Cathy realises she's left her bag at Yasmeen's and barges inside to fetch it. While she's there, Geoff comes downstairs and goes off on one about Yasmeen taking seven minutes for a shopping trip. His attitude turns on a sixpence when he sees Cathy standing there. Tyrone lets Evelyn know the truth about the gun. Christine Hillier drops Hope and Ruby off. Ruby runs into her dad's arms but Hope is cold towards him. The girls are told that Fiz has gone to stay with a friend for a while. Steve and Tracy see a counsellor for marriage guidance. They blame each other for the tension between them. Tyrone gently asks Hope if Jade made her lie about Fiz hurting her. Hope doesn't reply. Tracy throws a clock at Steve when he goes on about Becky. The counsellor's suggestion that they focus on their positive qualities is met by a wall of silence. As it's Bertie's birthday, Daniel plays a video for him of Sinead singing Happy Birthday. Cathy tells Brian about Geoff's nastiness. Brian says it's none of their business. Geoff apologises to Yasmeen for having a go at her and presents her with a new vacuum cleaner. Yasmeen worries for him when he reveals that he's struggling with his health again and the strict cleaning regime could well save his life. Yasmeen promises that the house will be spotless in future. Fiz is saddened to hear that Hope has become withdrawn and believes Jade has brainwashed her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Christine Hlllier - Rachel Lumberg *Counsellor - Julie Hannan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Nina Lucas's flat - Living room/kitchen *Counsellor's office Notes *Sinead Osbourne makes a posthumous appearance in a video recorded by the character during the events of Episode 9905 (24th October 2019). *Glenn Marks was stunt co-ordinator for the scene at 6 Coronation Street where Geoff Metcalfe bumps his head against the dinner table. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cathy tells how she witnessed Geoff being nasty to Yasmeen; and a tearful Fiz concedes that she’ll stay in a B&B so the girls can return home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,182,238 viewers (9th place). Category:2020 episodes